Hé Li, tu penses que
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Yong Soo s'ennuie et, malheureusement pour lui, c'est Li qui va en faire les frais... Défi.


Défi: Hé Li, tu penses que...

Univers: UA, Gakuen

Mots: 1000 ou plus

Personnage à mentionner ou acteur principal: Bulgarie

Mots à caser: Canapé, Yaourt à la fraise

Yong Soo : Corée – Li : Honk Kong – Stefan : Bulgarie

oOoOoOo

Yong Soo s'ennuyait. Tout l'ennuyait. Le cours de grec ancien l'ennuyait, le prof' de grec ancien l'ennuyait, même les élèves l'ennuyaient!

Il ne savait plus pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pris cette option. Le professeur parlait toujours lentement, comme s'il allait s'endormir, il avait les yeux à moitiés fermés et dès qu'il s'asseyait on pouvait croire qu'il était parti dans le monde des rêves. Les seules fois où on voyait qu'il était bien réveillé, c'était quand le petit japonais au premier rang levait la main. Dans ces moments, il était captivé par ce qu'il racontait. A croire qu'il faisait le cours seulement pour lui.

Le coréen soupira avant d'entendre des petits bruits et de se tourner vers son camarade, Li, qui préférait bricoler il ne savait quoi au lieu d'écouter le cours. Il se pencha doucement vers lui, essayant d'apercevoir un bout de la construction de son voisin mais rien à faire... Dès qu'il pensait voir quelque chose, le hongonkais plongeait les mains sous la table et le foudroyait du regard.

Au beau milieu d'une énième tentative, Li lança rapidement son objet sous la table et envoya son coude dans les côtes de Yong Soo. Le professeur les regardait. Lorsqu'il détourna les yeux – le japonais ayant levé la main – , le petit brun envoya son regard le plus noir à son voisin et se pencha pour ramasser son truc.

«-Hé, Li... Qu'est-ce que tu fais, daze~?

-Rien.»

D'accord, il ne voulait pas parler.

«-Hé, Li... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris cette option?

-Parce que.

-Hé, Li... Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi est-ce que Matthew est toujours absent?

-J'en sais rien.

-Hé, Li... C'est vrai que quand tu auras fini tes études en France tu vas repartir en Chine?

-Peut-être.»

Le coréen soupira une nouvelle fois, comprenant très bien que son homologue ne voulait pas discuter. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le cours mais rien à faire, le prof était bien trop ennuyeux. De toute évidence, le seul élève intéressé par cette matière était...

«-Hé, Li... Tu penses que le prof' et le Kiku sortent ensembles, daze~?

-Oui.»

Yong Soo écarquilla les yeux. Il venait de répondre sans aucune hésitation, il avait même l'air sûr de ce qu'il disait. Le coréen ne bougea pas pendant cinq bonnes minutes, fixant le jeune homme, avant de recommencer à parler, chuchotant pour être sûr que personne ne l'entende.

«-Hé, Li... Tu aimes Yao?

-Oui.

-Comme un frère?

-Oui.

-Hé, Li... Tu penses que je peux faire de grandes études, daze~?

-Oui.»

En entendant cette réponse, l'idée que son ami ne l'écoutai pas lui traversa l'esprit. Il la balaya vite fait et recommença à poser ses questions.

«-Hé, Li... Tu penses que je devrai dire à mes parents de changer l'horrible canapé du salon?

-Oui.

-Tu penses que le grand blond aime l'italien débile à côté de Francis?

-Oui.

-Tu pense que le gars aux gros sourcils il veut tuer Francis, daze~?

-Oui.

-Et tu penses qu'Alfred il est hyperactif?

-Oui.

-Tu penses que...» Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait demander. «Tu penses que Stefan aime les yaourts à la fraise, daze~?

-Oui.

-Tu tousses à cause de la poudre au chocolat quand tu manges un tiramisu ?

-Oui.

-Tu m'aimes?

-Oui.

-...

-...»

Après avoir compris le sens des mots du coréen, Li releva la tête à une vitesse hallucinante. Yong Soo aurait juré entendre sa nuque craquée.

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?» Demanda le hongkongais, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

«-... Rien, pourquoi?» Lui répondit son homologue, posant ses coudes sur la table et s'appuyant sur ses mains en lui faisant un grand sourire. « Rien du tout. »

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours, sauvant Yong Soo qui ramassa rapidement ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle de cours. Sur le moment, Li ne réagit pas. Il fixa la place désertée quelques secondes plus tôt, avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un coréen à courser. Il fit la même chose que ledit coréen et le rattrapa.

«-Y-Yong Soo! Tu sais, tout à l'heure c'était... Enfin tu vois... C'est juste que-»

Une paire de lèvres s'écrasa sur les siennes, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase. Lorsque le baiser se termina le hongkongais fronça les sourcils.

«-Pourquoi t'as fait ça?

-Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, daze~.

-Qu'est-ce q-»

Une fois de plus, les mêmes lèvres s'emparèrent des siennes, l'empêchant encore et toujours de finir sa phrase. Il commençait vraiment à en avoir marre!

«-Yong Soo! Merde, tu-»

Toujours la même chose, les mêmes lèvres.

Ils continuèrent comme ça un bon moment, avant que Li ne se décide à bouder une bonne fois pour toute. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, détourna la tête et l'ignora, espérant qu'il le laisserait enfin seul. Mais peine perdue, le coréen l'embrassa encore, pensant qu'il arrêterait de faire cette tête. Là il ne commençait plus, le petit brun en avait vraiment marre! Il fallait vraiment qu-

Non. Il devait continuer. M-Mais comment il faisait cette chose, ce... Yong Soo était un dieu avec sa langue. C'est la seule chose à laquelle Li pouvait penser pour le moment. Le dieu le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant plus sauvagement encore. Il glissa lentement ses mains dans le dos de son petit-ami, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses qu'il... Oh mon dieu! Mais c'était encore mieux qu'avec sa langue! Où, et surtout qui lui avait appris à faire ce genre de chose? C'était la première fois qu'il était dans cet état, ce n'était pas du tout dans son caractère de faire autant de bruits... Ce n'était pas du tout dans son caractère de gémir tout court.

Li se sentait tellement bien, il ne pouvait plus se séparer de cette bouche et de ce corps. Il se frotta encore plus à son, désormais, petit-ami, avant de-

«-_Fuck! Let me, frog!_»

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, regardant passer Francis et le type aux gros sourcils qui se disputaient, comme d'habitude. Une fois le couple parti, le coréen émit un petit rire, mordilla doucement le lobe de l'oreille du plus jeune et partit en courant. Li, complètement rouge, sourit tendrement avant de se rappeler d'un détail.

«-Merde, mon pétard ! »

**FIN**

Voilà, voilà! Ouuuh! En une journée j'ai posté deux os?! J'écris trop moi, faut que je me repose maintenant!

C'est un défi lancé par Scotty-chwan, au début j'avais eu une idée pour un GerIta mais ensuite j'ai eu un KorHong qui est arrivé. Et vu qu'elle adore ce couple je me suis dit pourquoi pas ^^

Bref, mes deux guys sont sûrement OOC. 'Fin, je suis quasiment sûre que Hong Kong l'est vers la fin mais bon, je les connais pas assez, c'est une excuse, nan?

J'espère que ce deuxième (c'est ça, non?) os KorHong dans le fandom français aura plu, et que j'aurai droit à quelques reviews ^^


End file.
